Xenon Karambit
Xenon Karambit was both a member of and a traitor to Team Dimensionia. He is the main antagonist for the second arc of Devil Beater, and an ally during the Keido Arc. He is a loose cannon aiming for ownership of the eight artifacts. He is based on the user, XzavierLance. Biography First spoken of in Act 22, Gardi begins revealing Xenon's traitorous plan for attempting to acquire the eight artifacts for unknown reasons, possibly for world domination. After the Alliance press through many odd enemies and occasional friends, Xenon is cornered at his altar. At this point, Moe is dead due to Keith's staff incapacitating him and having Gardi finish him off, as he contained demonic signatures from Akuma. Despite all of Xenon's gathered power from the altar, he loses. Trying to escape, Keith paralyzes and traps Xenon with his demon staff inside it. While it is agreed that Xenon was incapacitated, there are pointers in the dialogue to his wounds becoming fatal. This outcome could be a topic of debate, due to the ambiguity used in the ending. Later in the Dane Gang Arc, Xenon reappears after being released by Keith under Nick's orders. He would soon join with Nick after a small fight, and after Chapel for having half of an artifact, which is supposedly the same as an unknown other person's artifact. Appearance Xenon has a blond hairstyle, and carries a gray-coloured sai. He carries a stale expression on his face, while wearing a standard Haze suit. Personality Xenon has a notable speech pattern similar to his comrade Domino, and rival Keith, starting all of his sentences with the same word repeated three times. He was noticably arrogant, deceptive, scheming, and taunting, as is the standard for Haze users. He was also noticably seen to be acting sassy sometimes. An example of this is when Diablo yells at Xenon that they had alot more preparations than him, with Xenon replying by asking Diablo of what he was doing all this time. Sometimes because Xenon is a Haze user, he also appears to be a cold and sort of a sadistic person. Because of this, it is quite seen that he loves teasing The Alliance alot. Power easily runs to Xenon's head, causing him to have fits of insanity when presented with it. This gives the impression that his mental state has decayed during the Xenon Arc, however in the Keido Arc he speaks in a calm manner and is not nearly as psychotic despite having mood swings, suggesting while still not mentally sound, he is still "normal" for an FoF user. Moveset Moves (Enemy) Presenting his full power at once to the Alliance, Xenon must be fought three times before Keith stops him. Each phase he is fought he retains the same moves, except they are stronger and his laser, Stockshots and AoE burst become larger, with his third phase's AoE burst covering almost a half of the room. *Sweeps a beam across the room for massive damage. *Shoots rapid-fire high-velocity bullets that increase their size and damage as they hit the player. *Teleports towards random players and clouds himself in Haze energy to confuse them. *Does a large AoE for massive damage Relations 'Gardi Nakara' and Drakon Kyrane With Gardi taking note of Xenon's acts, he was the first to declare that his death must happen. Instead of literally killing Xenon, Keith traps him with his demon staff. 'Keith' Keith claims that he has "unfinished business" with Xenon, likely implying rivalry or something else. This would lead to his downfall as Keith temporarily imbued his demon staff with purification power that could trap, or incipacitate any target who was registered as having demonic signatures (theorized that demonic signatures comes from Akuma deals). 'Dane Gang' Xenon is unwillingly forced into the Dane Gang when Nick Nebula needs extra manpower to take on the Black Cartel. This is the beginning of the reveal that he may not be insane after all, but does suffer from megalomania, poor impulse control, and possibly another mental health issue relating to mood swings. Trivia *Xenon's saga may be an allegory for the strained relationship between XzavierLance and the other six users whose characters are in Team Dimensionia, plus bobaman1 (Django.) MegaSmiley has revealed that Xzavier has become inactive and more of an old acquantance than anything else; coupled with the fact that Xzavier was never officially declared part of the real life Dimensionia (Bobaman replaces him instead), this leads to the theory that Xenon's motive is entirely based on the concept of friendship, plus his degrading state of mind from his Haze powers. **This has since been considered unlikely; the cause of Xenon's plight was the inability to control his desire for power. *Xenon is the runner up of having the lowest DPS out of all the playable characters. The first is Rufaro Hyperius *Xenon's first name may possibly be a reference to the chemical element, Xenon (Xe), while his last name may be named after a small hand-held knife from Indonesia. *Although Xenon IS a runner up of having the lowest DPS, he is possibly considered as an extremely weak and worst character to play as, according to many people. *Xenon's betrayal is likely the result of his uncontrollable megalomania, as he exhibits normal human behavior without access to outside power. *It is unknown why Xenon has betrayed dimensiona. Category:Male Characters Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Team Dimensionia Members